narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagaya Okamoto
Nagaya Okamoto (おかもとナガヤ, Okamoto Nagaya) is a shinobi from Konohagakure who is a member of the famous Team Goichi. At the time of his debut in the series, Nagaya is shown as a highly ambitious student in the Academy with a great potential. Despite his anger issues, he quickly manages to overcome his fears with the help of his teammates, and outgrows his peers in terms of mindset and intelligence. Prior the end of the war, he started officially dating his teammate, Miyoha Hagiwara. Background Early Childhood Wip Academy Days Wip Personality Wip Appearance Wip Abilities Wip Chakra and Physical Prowess Wip Ninjutsu Wip Kenjutsu Wip Nature Transformation Wip Summoning Technique Wip Intelligence Wip Stats Part I Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exams Wip Konoha Crush : Main article: Konoha Crush '' Wip Sasuke Recovery Mission : ''Main article: Sasuke Recovery Mission '' Wip Team Goichi vs Goichi Mitsushima Wip Red Reapers Temple Investigation Mission Wip Ryōma, Come Back Home! Wip Land of Iron Scrolls Wip Tales of the Warring States Era Wip Return to Konohagakure - A Summer Festival Wip Sunagakure Support Mission : ''Main article: Sunagakure Support Mission '' Wip Interlude Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Wip In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths : ''Main article: In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Wip Part II Wip Kazekage Rescue Mission : Main article: Kazekage Rescue Mission Wip Twelve Guardian Ninja : Main article: Twelve Guardian Ninja Wip Itachi Pursuit Mission : Main article: Itachi Pursuit Mission Wip Pain's Assault : Main article: Pain's Assault Wip Itori Suppression Mission Wip Hagiwara Clan and Danzō Shimura Wip Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Wip Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Wip Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Wip Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Wip Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes : Main article: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Wip Blank Period Wip Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky : Main article: Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Wip Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness : Main article: Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Wip The Last: Naruto the Movie : Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Wip Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze : Main article: Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Wip Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding : Main article: Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding '' Wip Sasuke Shinden: A Book of Sunrise : ''Main article: Sasuke Shinden: A Book of Sunrise '' ''Wip New Era Wip In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie : Main article: Naruto Shippūden the Movie '' Wip Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie : ''Main article: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Wip Novels Wip Trivia Wip Quotes Wip References Sources are the Narutopedia and the Free Internet. Pictures are made on Picrew.me.